For you, For your own happiness
by deelfire
Summary: for: #NulisRandom2015 hari kedua / "aku melakukan ini untuknya. Demi kebahagiaannya" adalah apa yang mereka rasa. Adalah cara mereka saling mencinta / 27xfem!akaxKuroko (mungkin) / khr knb bukan punya saya *pundung* / semcam cerita yang banyak dipasaran but mind to R&R :"3 ?


**For you, For your own happiness © deelanerth 2015**

ikut main #NulisRandom2015 hari kedua.

 **disclaimer:**

\- nah Kuroko no basuke nggak pernah jadi milik saya.

\- KHR pun bukan milik saya *berduka*

 **warning:**

\- typo

\- out of KBBI

\- ooc super dewa

 **genre:**

\- romance

\- hurt/comfort (gagal)

 **pairing:**

nggak jelas aw~ ._.

27xfem!akashixkuroko (mungkin?)

 **happy reading~**

 **deela**

 **2 Juni 2015**

 **.**

.

.

.

Seijura Akashi terduduk di sini, di atas lautan empuk nan kenyal di dalam sebuah ruangan besar bersama **dia**. Alasan dia di sini? Oh. Simple. **Dia** memintanya menemani **dia** memilih baju untuk kencan. Kalau bukan karena **dia** yang meminta, sampai mati pun Seijura tak akan mau datang. Astaga. Memilih baju untuk kencan saja harus ditemani? Parah! Lagipula dia sebagai manager team basket Rakuzan, harus mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk memperkuat timnya dalam final winter cup. Kondisi yang bagus untuk menolak bukan? Oh andai yang meminta itu bukan **dia**. Dan lagi… mungkin alasan sebenarnya ingin menolak karena…

Dia tak ingin melihat **dia** mempersiapkan kencan dengan wanita lain selain dirinya.

Ok. Konyol kedengarannya. Dia dan **dia** hanyalah teman sesama _heir_ sejujurnya. Dia Akashi. Dia satu-satunya heir perusahaan besar raksasa keluarganya. Sementara **dia** , heir sah dari perusahaan raksasa dunia yang merupakan perusahaan saingan keluarganya.

Pada awalnya. **Dia** dan dirinya berjumpa dalam pesta dan menjadi teman bukan karena mereka saling suka. Dia bahkan berkelahi dengan sahabat pirang **nya** yang membanggakan diri sebagai seorang right-hand-man **nya** di awal pertemuan mereka. Dia juga menyuntakkan jus jeruk ke wajah **nya** karena kesal atas ketenangan **nya** di pertemuan kedua. Dia menggebrak meja tepat di hadapan **nya** kala mereka bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya. Sungguh, hubungan mereka tak pernah baik sebelumnya. Mereka sealu mengakhiri pertemuan dengan perkelahian di atas perkelahian.

Namun fakta **dia** ada di sampingnya ketika dia hancur melihat sikap _mereka_ yang dia anggap teman, bukan suatu yang dapat dia pungkiri. Meski dia memberontak, mengelurkan kataan hina untuk membuat **nya** menjauh, membuat **nya** meninggakannya sama seperti yang dilakukan _mereka_ padanya, **dia** tetap ada di sana. **Dia** berdiri tanpa mau pergi. **Dia** bahkan memeluknya kala mata emasnya mengeluarkan air mata frustasi dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. **Dia** juga katakan jika… **dia** kan selalu ada di sampingnya, menemaninya dikala suka mau pun duka, menemaninya meski tak ada yang mau berada di sisinya, mengerti akan beban yang terpikul di pundaknya dan akan berbagi. **Dia** berjanji untuk menjadi teman sejati yang tak akan mengkhianati atau pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dalam lautan frustasi.

Sejak saat itulah mereka berteman. Tidak. Sejujurnya, sejak saat itulah dia, jatuh cinta pada **nya**.

Karena baginya… hanya **dia** yang mengerti tentang dia. Hanya **dia** yang dapat menerima betapa rapuhnya dia yang sesungguhnya. Hanya di depan **nya** dia mampu menjadi Akashi Seijura yang biasanya. Dan hanya pada **nya** , _dirinya yang satu lagi_ , mempercayakannya. Sehingga hanya untuk **nya** dia berjanji kan membuang segalanya jika **dia** membutuhkannya.

Dan karena janjinya, dia kini ada di sini. Memperhatikan **nya** yang sibuk sendiri.

Sejak awal dia menginjakkan kaki di apatermen **nya** , _kedua_ mata ruby merahnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok **nya**. Kemana pun **dia** pergi, mata ini mengekori **nya**. Ke lemari A, pindah ke lemari B, kemudian ke nakas A lalu ke gantungan C, ke semua tempat; dia tak melepaskan pandang dari sosok **nya.** Bahkan saat dengan tak elegannya sikap ceroboh **nya** muncul dan **dia** jatuh karena tersandung kaki kursi pun, dia melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Tsunayoshi. Sampai kapan kau begitu tak hati-hati?" Seijura yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam duduk dengan anggunnya di atas tempat tidur king size berkelambu milik sang pria, segera berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah lelaki yang kini sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari tertawa.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, manik merahnya menelanjangi lelaki di hadapannya jengkal demi jengkal. Tampan. Perkasa. Berkharisma. Luar biasa. ––adalah apa yang dapat dia lihat tentang dia di matanya. "Kau bisa berdiri sendiri? Atau butuh bantuanku?" tanya Seijura dengan nada biasanya, merendahkan tapi juga sedikit menggoda.

"Kau kejam juga menggodaku begitu, Sei." Balas Tsunayoshi Sawada sambil menekuk kakinya dan berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan sang gadis berkepala merah menyala di hadapannya. Setelah berdiri, Tsunayoshi merapikan kemejanya yang sempat tersingkap di kegiatan terjengkangnya. Sembari merapikan diri, dia bertanya pada Seijura, "Jadi bagaimana, setelan mana yang pantas aku kenakan untuk menemuinya?"

Seijura mendesah, dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, dia berjalan ke depan meja di tengah ruangan yang kini sudah tak nampak bentuknya karena tertutup jutaan setel baju dan kemeja. Dia gerakkan matanya lincah di setiap pasang yang ada di sana. Otaknya yang brilliant pun segera membayangkan bagaimana sosok sang heir Vongola jika mengenakan mereka.

Namun sayang, membayangkan betapa gagahnya lelaki itu mengenakan mereka, membuat hati Seijura merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat. Kenapa… Kenapa bukan dirinya? Kenapa yang harus pergi dengan **dia** bukan dia?

"Sei. Ada apa?" suara baritone lembut Tsunayoshi menghentakkan Seijura yang tengah terlarut dalam pikirannya. Menutupi keterkejutannya, Seijura segera menunjuk sweater coklat senada dengan mata Tsunayoshi dan blazer hitam elegan di sisi yang lain. Dia pun tak lupa menunjuk celana jeans coklat gelap di ujung meja.

"Ah. Terimakasih sekali atas bantuanmu Sei. Kau memang hebat dalam memilih." Puji Tsunayoshi sembari mengambil apa yang baru saja ditunjuk oleh gadis dengan rambut merah sebahu itu satu-satu.

Menjadi seorang Akashi, Seijura mendongakkan kepala kemudian menjawab "Jangan meremehkan style berbajuku, Tsunayoshi." Yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa ringan lebar dari Tsunayoshi. Tawa yang menghangatkan. Tawa yang Seijura yakini sampai mati pun dia tak akan bosan mendengarnya.

"Kapan kencanmu ini akan berlangsung, Tsunayoshi?" tanya Seijura pelan. Dia tak berharap Tsunayoshi mendengarnya sejujurnya. Karena jelas, dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dia sedikit tak bisa mengontrol dirinya, nada iri ada di sana.

"3 hari lagi, di Tokyo." Dengan membereskan bajunya yang lain dan mengembalikan mereka ke tempat semula, Tsunayoshi menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "Ah. Rakuzan akan bertanding dengan Seirin juga di hari itu bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke Kyoto bersama? Aku yakin kencanku sudah selesai saat pertandinganmu usai."

Hati Seijura merasakan sesak terperi. Dia baru tahu jika kekasih Tsunayoshi orang Tokyo. Dan membayangkan lelaki yang dia cinta berkencan saat dirinya bertanding… entah kenapa sangat menyakitkan. Seirin bukanlah lawan yang akan bisa dia kalahkan dengan mudah. Dia tahu itu. Di sana ada Tetsuya! Dan Seijura tahu betul seperti apa Tetsuya itu. Bagaimana laki-laki itu berjuang tanpa patah. Bagaimana lelaki itu bersemangat dan pantang menyerah. Bahkan Seijura pun tak yakin akan memenangkan pertandingan jika Tetsuya sebagai lawannya. Mungkin dia akan merasakan kekalahan pertamanya jika melawan Tetsuya. Dan sesungguhnya dia ingin Tsunayoshi ada di sisinya jika itu memang terjadi. Tapi… Mengingat Tsunayoshi tak mungkin ada di sisinya saat dia membutuhkannya… Entah mengapa pikiran egoisnya berkata jika Tsunayoshi meninggalkannya.

"Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku akan terbang ke tempatmu, menjemputmu dan berada di sisimu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Sei."

Apa yang Tsunayoshi ucapkan, sekali lagi mengagetkan Seijura. Dia putar kepalanya hingga kedua bilah mereka beradu. Dia tahu Tsunayoshi sangat mahir membaca raut wajah manusia, tapi untuk bisa menembus pertahanan façade yang dia miliki, ini pertama kalinya Seijura mengetahuinya! D-dan jika memang sebenarnya Tsunayoshi sedari dulu bisa membaca apa yang dia pikirkan secara presisi, jangan-jangan Tsunayoshi juga mengetahui….

Dan seketika muka Seijura memerah. Merah semerah rambutnya.

"Aku permisi dulu, Tsunayoshi. Semoga kau bahagia dengan pacarmu." Cepat Seijura mengambil tasnya di atas kasur Tsunayoshi dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk keluar. Dia malu. Malu karena perasaannya sudah ketahuan sedari dulu (meski dia tak yakin kebenarannya) dan juga malu… karena dia tertangkap basah tengah patah hati oleh orang yang dia cintai itu sendiri.

"Sei." Panggil Tsunayoshi saat tangannya sudah membuka pintu. Seijura menghantikan langkahnya, menunggu sang brunette angkat bicara.

"Kau cocok dengan warna merah."

"… kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakannya." Balas Seijura sebelum keluar dari apartemen Tsunayoshi meski dia tak mengerti apa maksud ucapannya.

.

.

###############

.

.

Dulu…

Mereka adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Dulu…

Mereka adalah alasan mengapa dia meninggalkan _pekerjaan_ nya.

Dulu…

Sebelum semua memutuskan meninggalkannya, Seijura merasa tak ada yang lebih penting dari mereka dalam harinya.

Dulu…

Dalam benak Seijura hanya ada Tetsuya dan kawannya.

Jujur, dulu…

Surat resign lelaki bersurai baby-blue itu adalah apa yang membuat Seijura hancur secara seluruhnya.

Hilangnya keberadaan sang phantom player GoM adalah apa yang membuat Seijura menangis dalam kefrustasiannya.

.

.

Dan sekarang, di depan besar lapangan pertandingan, dia melihat papan skor menampikkannya. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir merahnya. Dia telah kalah.

Akhirnya dia kalah.

Kalah di tangan orang yang membuatnya frustasi.

Kalah di tangan orang yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya tanpa mempertanyakan alasan perubahannya.

Kalah di tangan orang yang sempat mengisi pikirannya.

Ah.

Tapi dengan kekalahan ini dia mengetahui satu hal.

Mereka dan _dia_ masih mencintai basket dari lubuk hati.

Dengan kekalahannya, dia juga yakin mereka kan bisa bermain bersama seperti dulu lagi.

Dan juga dengan kekalahannya, dia bisa menghancurkan dirinya yang seorang lagi.

Tapi…

Dengan kekalahannya ini…

Seijura merasa sakit di hatinya…

Berlipat.

Dia telah kalah dari orang yang dia cinta _dulu_. Dia telah kalah pula dari gadis yang entah siapa dalam memperebutkan cinta seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dia kalah…

Kalah…

Dia…

 _Loser._

Usai saling mengucapkan selamat dan sedikit bercengkrama dengan timnya atas kekalahan ini, Seijura berjalan tak tentu arah. Dia berjalan melihat indah bintang berkelip di atas sana tanpa berkedip. Dan tanpa dia sangka, sebening air mengalir di kedua matanya.

Sungguh. Dia mengakui sekarang. Tanpa dia yang seorang lagi, Seijura merasa lemah.

Seijura ambil ponsel yang terselip dalam saku. Dia buka ponsel itu, hanya untuk jumpai tak ada satu panggilan atau pun pesan dari siapa pun. Dia ingin seseorang menyemangatinya. Dia ingin seseorang mengerti akan hancur hatinya. Ayahnya? Dia kalah pun mungkin ayahnya tak peduli. Timnya? Oh mereka baru saja bercengkrama. Tsunayoshi Sawada? Dia ingin memberikan kabar kekalahannya pada dia sebenarnya, namun dia tak ingin mengganggu waktu lelaki itu. Lelaki itu sudah banyak membuang waktunya untuk melayani keegoisannya. Dia ingin memberikan waktu agar lelaki itu bahagia dengan belahan jiwanya. _Untuk dirinya. Demi kebahagiaannya._ Dan sejujurnya… dia tak ingin menunjukkan betapa hancurnya dia pada lelaki itu. Dia tak ingin terlihat rapuh. Meski sungguh. Dia ingin seseorang memeluknya saat ini.

Isak tangis meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Seijura.

Terpaan angin malam sama sekali tak membaikkan hati patahnya rupanya. Justru memperparah.

Dingin mereka teralu menyayat.

Memperdalam luka sepi jiwa yang menganga.

"Akashi-san." Seijura tersentak mendengar namanya terpanggil. Segera dia tolehkan kepalanya dan dia dapati Tetsuya berdiri di sampingnya. Dan yang berikutnya, tanpa bisa dia prediksi, lengan kekar nan besar Tetsuya, merengkuh kepalanya, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat.

Seijura membatu. Matanya membelalak kaku.

"Maafkan aku dulu meninggalkanmu, Akashi-san." Ujar lelaki itu di puncak kepalanya. "Aku ingin menenangkan diri kala itu. Aku masih tak bisa mengerti kenapa mereka menjadi seperti itu saat itu. Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu, Akashi-san. Maaf. Maaf." pinta lelaki itu sembari mendekapnya, menyalurkan hangat tubuh pada sosoknya yang hampir membeku.

"Maaf, Akashi-san. Maaf. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu. Maaf aku membiarkanmu sendiri." bisiknya masih dengan rengkuhan kuat. Dan tanpa bisa Seijura tahu mengapa, air mata mengalir lebih deras di kedua bilahnya. "Maaf." desah Tetsuya penuh penyesalan membuat pertahanan Seijura luluh dan seketika, wanita tegar sang Empress itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dia terlalu bahagia mendengar seseorang ada di sampingnya. Dia teralu tak menyangka jika Tetsuyalah yang menghampirinya, mendekapnya, memberi kehangatan padanya di saat dia merasa tak memiliki siapa juga.

Tetsuya…

Tetsuya yang berada di sampingnya.

Tetsuya yang berdiri di sisinya kini.

Tetsuya…

Memberikannya kehangatan, kala **dia** …

Sosok yang dia cinta…

Sosok yang berjanji kan ada di dekatnya…

Mengingkari janjinya.

Meninggalkannya.

Dalam kondisi yang lebih menyedihkan.

Dari malam saat dia mendampinginya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tak bisa berjanji kan ada selalu untukmu, Akashi-san. Aku tak berjanji kan selalu di dekatmu. Tapi kelahuilah Akashi-san, sedari dulu… Aku mengikuti langkahmu. Aku berusaha mewujudkan impianmu dengan caraku. Kini kita bisa bermain basket bersama, Akashi-san. Itu mimpimu bukan?" Bisik sang phantom player itu sembari menahan tubuh Seijura dan membawanya lebih dalam dalam dekapannya. Menyampaikan permohonan maaf sebesar-besarnya melewati hangat tubuh yang dia berikan.

.

.

"Tsuna. Seharusnya kau ke sana." seorang pemuda tinggi dengan senyum lima senti berdiri di belakang pemuda bersweater coklat. Dia mendengus melihat kawannya tak juga mendekati Seijura meski dari awal dia ada di belakanganya.

"Juudaime punya alasan sendiri baseball freak! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" pemuda lain dengan rambut siver dan penampilan berandal mengepalkan tangannya membalas apa yang diucapkan temannya dengan desis menjanjikan pembunuhan.

"Tenanglah Hayato, Takeshi. Aku tak apa." Jawab sang lelaki paling pendek di antara mereka bertiga, berusaha menghentikan perkelahian yang akan meledak di antara dua temannya.

"Tsuna. Seharian ini kau melihatnya. Kau seharusnya mendatanginya sebelum si biru itu mendekatinya." Bersikukuh ingin memberi tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan kawannya, lelaki yang dipanggil Takeshi itu menjabarkan kenyataan yang mereka lakukan hari ini.

"Untuk hal itu aku setuju dengan baseball idiot ini, Juudaime. Bukan meragukan keputusanmu Juudaime. Tapi aku juga bertanya kenapa Juudaime tak menghampirinya, memberikan mawar merah itu padanya," –Hayato menunjuk mawar yang berada di tangan bossnya– "dan justru membiarkan si rambut telor asin itu yang memeluknya?"

"Dia… sangat cocok dengan warna merah." Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada, kedua orang di sampingnya berpandangan. "Dia serasi sekali bersanding dengan mawar merah. Dia cantik sekali dalam balutan warna merah…" tanpa angkat bicara, kedua pemuda yang lain terdiam. Mereka mendengarkan.

"Meski dia cantik dengan warna merah. Aku tak ingin dia terbungkus merah… merah darah." Lanjut Tsunayoshi sembari menyungging senyum tipis duka. Matanya terpejam usai mengatakannya. Merah darah… Ya. Dia tak ingin melihat Seijura ternodai merah darah meski gadis itu sangat indah berbalutkan merah.

"Aku Vongola Decimo. Aku Don kesepuluh Vongola. Aku pimpinan ribuan juta nyawa Mafioso Vongola. Dan aku… Aku yang jatuh hati pada Seijura, tak ingin melihatnya terbaring tak berdaya... dalam bungkusan merah… darahnya.

"Aku melakukan ini semua… _Untuk dirinya. Demi kebahagiaannya._ " _ **]]**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **a/n.**

Okay. Cross over KnB dan KHR.

Dan lagi…. Entah kenapa rasanya masih gatot ngebuat cerita ini ada feelnya. Duh. Tauk ah. Gelap -.-

R&R :3 ?


End file.
